Sweet Cream
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: [MEICHI] Era un domingo soleado y el cielo estaba claro, cubierto solo por unas cuantas nubes blancas, igual que la crema batida. — ¡T-Taichi!—La voz de Meiko salió incredula. Ella no sabía si gritaba de terror o por el halago. — ¿Qué?—Preguntó, lamiendo su dedo lleno de crema. Ella se puso aún más roja. —N-No deberías…—
TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC ORIGINAL **"Sweet Cream"**

¡Busquen el link más abajo!

* * *

 _Meiko solo quería hacer un buen pastel por el cumpleaños de Hikari, pero las cosas se salieron de sus planes por culpa de ese muchacho._

* * *

Era un domingo soleado y el cielo estaba claro, cubierto solo por unas cuantas nubes blancas, igual que la crema batida.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están las bebidas?—Preguntó Taichi.

Los digimon, quienes veían la televisión en silencio, se giraron a verlo. Una mujer alta de cabello castaño aparecio desde balcón, con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¡Pensé que los había comprado esta mañana!—Exclamó.

Su hijo busco de nuevo en la nevera y sacudio la cabeza. Su madre solto un supiro, dejando escapar un "rayos". Tomó el bolso que había dejado en el sofa y se dirigio a la puerta.

—Tendré que ir a comprarlas, entonces—

La joven de cabellos oscuros, que estaba trabajando en la cocina en ese momento, dejo de batir los ingredientes para hacer la crema batida, que se encontraban el recipiente. El intercambio de palabras entre ambas personas había llamado su atención.

—Um, Sra. Yagami… ¿Le gustaría que fuera por ellos?—Preguntó timidamente.

— ¡Oh! No, Meiko. Gracias, es suficiente con que nos estes ayudando con el pastel. Yo me haré cargo—Agitó su mano— ¡Regresaré pronto!—

— ¡Ok, mamá! ¡Adiós!— Le respondio el otro chico. Meiko susurró un "Hasta luego" mientras volvia a su trabajo.

— ¡Hasta luego!—Vociferaron ambos digimon.

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, Meicoomon y Agumon preguntaron a sus amigos si podían ser de ayuda en algo. Taichi asintio, señalando la caja en el piso, a la izquierda, con decoraciones para cumpleaños dentro.

—Ayudenme a poner a este lugar más festivo. ¿Necesitas una mano, Meiko?—

Ella se sonrojó un poco y sacudio la cabeza. Dijo que podía hacerse cargo por su cuenta. Mientras los demás decoraban la habitación para la fiesta de Hikari, Meiko trabaja en el pastel.

La morena recordaba la conversación que Mei—chan había tenido con Taichi hace un tiempo atrás. El digimon había comentado sobre la habilidad de su amiga para hacer increibles pasteles, así que cuando Taichi le pidio a Meiko cocinar uno para su pequeña hermana, ella no pudo negarse.

Y ahí estaba ella, en la residencia Yagami, cocinando un pastel de cumpleaños.

La alarma del horno sono y ella extrajo dos moldes de color amarillo. Tenian un aspecto bastante suave y su olor atrapaba la atención de los demás en la habitación. Por supuesto, ellos se acercaron corriendo.

— ¡Wow, Meiko! ¡Luce delicioso!— Exclamó Meicoomon

— ¿Tu crees? Ni siquiera lo he terminado aún…—

— ¿Harás dos pasteles?—Preguntó con curiosidad Agumon.

Meiko sacudio la cabeza.

—Untaré chocolate en esta base y luego colocaré en cima la otra pieza del pastel. Más arriba, lo decorare con crema y algunas fresas—

Meicoomon y Agumon la observaron con ojos brillantes de exitación, mientras ella explicaba pacientemente el proceso. Parecian dos niños pequeños, e incluso Tai lucia curioso.

—Parece un trabajo pesado, ¿puedo ayudarte?—

Ella se sonrojo de nuevo, mientras pensaba en como responder. Agumon se burló de él, diciendo que la única razón por la que quería ayudar era porque esperaba poder robar un poco de chocolate del pastel. Taichi lo negó de inmediato. Meiko sonrió y les dijo que podían ayudar, siempre y cuando hayan terminado con las decoraciones de la habitación.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos miraban felices el pastel. Con cuatro manos trabajando, era más fácil terminarlo en menos tiempo. El pastel lucía como sacado de una tienda de repostería. Sobre su clásica decoración de crema y fresas, estaban escritas con chocolate las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños, Hikari".

—Luce bastante bien, ¿sabes?—Dijo Taichi satisfecho.

— ¿En serio lo crees?—

El joven asintio y retiró un poco de crema con su dedo. Sus ojos brillanron con placer mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de la crema batida.

— ¡Y sabe delicioso!—Exclamo feliz.

— ¡T-Taichi!—

La voz de Meiko salió incredula. Ella no sabía si gritaba de terror o por el halago.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó, lamiendo su dedo lleno de crema. Ella se puso aún más roja.

—N—No deberías…—

Taichi siguio su mirada hasta el pastel, con en el dedo aún en su boca. A excepción de ese pequeño hoyo, el resto estaba perfectamente intacto.

—Solamente necesito rellenarlo, ¿verdad?—Preguntó casualmente.

—B—Bueno… Sí…—

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en el rostro de Taichi aparecio una sonrisa. No era muy reconfortante para Meiko.

— ¡Entonces tomaré un poco más!—

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¡No!—

Meiko trató de detener su mano; él quería volver a poner sus dedos en la decoración blanca. Mientras más Taichi se aproximaba al pastel, más trataba de defenderlo Meiko, con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos continuaron con ese juego de atrapar manos, hasta que ella finalmente fue capaz de bloquear su muñeca izquierda y su mano derecha. Su pequeña pelea llamó la atención de Agumon y Meicoomon, quienes habían estado observando la decoración desde el sillón.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, por favor!—Dijo Meiko.

— ¡No estoy jugando contigo! Solo quiero un poco de crema—ContinuoTaichi, murmurando.

— ¡T-Te dije que no podías! ¡Arruinaras el pastel!—

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si podemos cubrirlo con crema después! Nadie lo notará—

— ¡Y-Ya basta, por favor!—

—Pero tengo hambre…—

Meiko sacudio la cabeza con fuerza y mostro una expresión entre determinación y exasperación. Ellos se observaban en total silencio ahora, sonrojados. En realidad, ellos notaban la extraña situación en la que habían caído.

Taichi nunca pensó que Meiko se enojaría por pedazo de crema. Por otra parte, Meiko no podía creer que tuviera que defender un pastel del apetito de Taichi. Además, la posición en la que su pelea los había encerrado, los había llevado muy cerca. Fuera de lo demás, se trataba de situación muy vergonzosa.

De repente, Taichi parecia interesado en algo más. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa iluminó su cara, por un momento. Y depués, de alguna manera, se las arregló para depositar un corto beso en los labios de la chica.

Ambos digimon, quienes estaban en silencio observando toda la escena, se cubrieron los ojos con las patas.

— ¡Ah! ¡No me atrevo a mirar!—Exclamó Agumon.

—Y—Yo…—Murmuro Meicoomon.

Meiko sintio sus mejillas arder y entonces, perdio el agarre. Taichi estaba matandose de la risa. Él disfrutaba ver como ella se tornaba toda roja hasta las orejas, luciendo confundida y avergonzada. Por lo menos hasta que ella empezó a gritar.

— ¡T-T-TAICHI!—

El castaño apenas si era capaz de disculparse, antes de ahogarse de nuevo en la risa. La morena se cubrio la cara con las manos.

—Puedes p-por favor dejar de burlarte de mi…—Susurró avergonzada.

—Lo siento, en serio. Solo pensé que te veías linda con ese puchero en tu rostro. ¿Puedo tener un poco de crema ahora, por favor?—

La expresión de Meiko cambio de vergüenza a incredulidad. ¿Acaso él había hecho todo eso solo para tener un poco más de crema? ¿O acaso se estaba burlando de ella, nuevamente? Algunas veces simplemente no podía entender ese lado de él, tan… tan…

— ¡Travieso!—

— ¿Eh?—Taichi la miro confundido.

— ¡Deja de actuar como un niño travieso! M-Mira, no es tu decisión, ya sabes… Debes preguntarle a la cumpleañera, ¡en primer lugar!, si puedes tomar algo más de pastel—Ella soltó de repente.

Esa mirada seria, eso puños apretados… Taichi supo inmediatamente que ella estaba enojada. O nerviosa, quizás. Como sea, él la había llevado un poco lejos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Prometo que esperaré hasta apagar las velas, ¿está bien?—

Los ojos de Meiko se relajaron en seguida, asintiendo con lentitud. No había nada más que hacer. Ella lo sabía perfectamente bien: él iba a trata de robarle más crema –o un beso— a la primera oportunidad. Mientras Taichi se encargaba de limpiar todos los utencilios, ella tomó la bolsa de crema y remedió los daños provocados en el pastel. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió.

—… puedes tomar la crema que sobró, si deseas—Susurró timidamente, extendiendole la bolsa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!— Sonrió el castaño, tiernamente.

— ¿Y para nosotros no hay nada?—Se quejaron ambos digimon en coro, superando la vergüenza del momento.

—Si quieren, pueden tomar la mezcla de chocolate que sobro de ahí—Dijo Meiko, señalando el recipiente. El castaño volteo a verla deprimido.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me dijiste nada de eso! ¡No es justo!—

— ¿Por qué debería? Prefieres la crema, ¿o no?—

Meiko le mostro una sonrisa elocuente, disfrazada de inocencia y Taichi se sonrojó. El castaño continuo disfrutando de su dulce, y favorita, crema batida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como expresé antes, esta historia es una traducción de la original realizada por **Symphonia_chan**. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS A ELLA. Pueden encontrarla aquí: archiveofourown . o-r-g / works / 5821132 (No olviden quitar los espacios y guiones -)

¡Muchas gracias por permitirme traducirla! Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden dejarle un comentario ^.^


End file.
